The performance of analyses of large data sets (e.g., what is commonly referred to as “big data”) is becoming increasingly commonplace in such as areas as simulations, process monitoring, decision making, behavioral modeling and making predictions. Working with large data sets begets the challenges of where to store and process the data contained within large data sets in a manner that is efficient.